


Why Didn't We Say

by wangcrusher



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangcrusher/pseuds/wangcrusher
Summary: You didn't expect he'd actually come. You'd hoped he wouldn't. Today was the day you would promise yourself to a boy that swore to love you forever. So, when the boy you had always pictured standing there at the end of the aisle walked into your dressing room looking defeated you didn't know what was going to happen. But you knew you needed to hear it.





	Why Didn't We Say

Dark. His eyes were so dark. The boy who’d lit up stadiums with his smile was watching you now with eyes so dark it felt like they were sucking up all the light in the room. His words had come spilling out like projectiles. Like bullets he meant to hurt you with. Your silence only angered him more. “Answer me.”

You felt tears well in your eyes at the harsh tone. “Tae…I- I don’t know what you want me to say…”

“This all could’ve been different!!” You flinched at his sudden outburst. The fury in his eyes was melting away; pooling under his beautiful brown eyes. He repeated his words from before, enunciating every syllable ****. “ **Why didn’t you tell me?** ”

Your heart was hammering in your chest; confliction and embarrassment pumping through your veins. You ran your hands down your sides, a nervous habit, and felt the beading and lacework of your dress catch against the skin of your palms. Steeling yourself against his gaze you took a deep breath; locking away the part of your heart that’s always called for him. “This isn’t right, Tae… I don’t need this now. Please.”

Lifting your head you watched as his eyes wandered down the white fabric cascading over your form. He let out a shaky breath before speaking, “You look so beautiful.” Taehyung took a step towards you. Eyes flitting to your face, wary of any kind of reaction. All you could do was watch as he stumbled closer and pray that your face didn’t show the torment you felt inside at turning him away. He stopped in front of you; a shaky hand reaching out to grasp your own. You watched as his long tan fingers caressed the engagement ring that glimmered in the sun. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” His voice was soft; almost weak. “Why didn’t I tell you…”

You swallowed back a sob before pulling your hand out of his grasp lightly. His own falling to his sides as if your presence was the only thing keeping them up. Taking a step back you saw how the sun made the tracks of tears down his cheeks shine . When he looked to you the hardness was back but this time there was no rage. Only heartache. “I know you know but…if I never told you I know I’d regret it.” Part of you wanted to stop him. To scream or cry or throw something… but another part screamed from behind the bars you’d placed there, begging you to listen to the words it’s been praying for. Tae took a step; closing the distance easily. Face hard with determination. “I love you.”

His words hit your heart like a hammer and you could no longer hold in the chest caving sob that burst from your lips. He quickly reached out to wrap his arms around you; taking this moment of weakness as a chance to hold you for the last time. You were encapsulated in the warmth of him, hands running down the back of your head comfortingly. “You don’t have to say anything. I won’t make you do that. I just had to say it. I’m so sorry.”

You felt a single sob brush against the top of your head before he pulled away. He ran a hand over your hair, setting any loose strands back into place. His eyes darting between you and the ceiling as he fought against the tears welling in his eyes. “Please…forget I even asked you. Forget about this whole thing.” Taehyung gave you a small smile. “Just promise me that you’ll be happy with him.”

Your mind swarmed with thoughts of your fiance. His childlike laughter. His beautiful smile. The way he’d brought so many of those into your life. The heart is an amazing thing; because as one part was shaking with sadness another swelled with love for the sweet boy you’d promised to marry. With the image of his loving smile in mind you nodded up at the man before you. “I promise.”

Taehyung simply nodded in response before he brushed passed you towards the door of your dressing room. He paused before stepping out of the now cracked door and turned to you. “I- I can’t say that I don’t wish things were different…but I am happy for you.”

“Thank you, Tae.”

He gave you a quick boxy smile before heading out the door. In that split second you caught a glimpse of people filing into the chairs set out. It was time. And for the first time you felt like you were ready to love the boy waiting outside with your whole heart.


End file.
